A pokemon holiday season
by blaziken320
Summary: The gang during the holiday season. Pokeshipping, AAML, Mayxoriginal character. Rated M for a lemon chapter in the end. Also when I wrote it I wrote it all at once so its to be in chaps but instead its a long oneshot. I do not own pokemon. please R&R.


"Aren't we ever gonna get out of this forest?" questioned May as they walked, "we've been walking for hours, can't we at least take a break?"

"Yeah why don't we just stop and set up camp. We don't even have to be in celadon until tomorrow, plus it's getting kinda late." Michael said as he placed his backpack on the ground.

"WHAT?! No way we need to get to celadon tonight." Yelled ash.

Michael looked at ash with a funny expression on his face, "relax ash your girlfriend won't even be there 'till tomorrow, so why don't we just get some rest tonight and get there tomorrow morning?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" ash screamed as his face started turning red.

"Ok your want to be girlfriend."

"IS NOT!"

"Ok then ash then you tell me why you are so anxious to see her." When Michael said this May, Brock, and Max all looked to get an answer to this question. Ash had been unusually exited to get to celadon for thanksgiving, but not for the food. He was exited that he would finally get to see Misty again and that she would be traveling with them again for the rest of the holiday season. "Well?" Michael said with a questionable look on his face.

"Uh….err…well she's one of my best friends and I want to see her again, yeah that's it." Stuttered ash as he blushed even more.

"Uh-huh, dude your one of my best friends and I hate seeing you like this. Why can't you just cut the bullshit and tell her how you feel?" Michael said as he started unpacking his bag.

"Yeah man, it's really obvious." Brock said as he started making sandwiches for everyone for dinner.

"Awwww Ash this is so perfect, you should tell her this thanksgiving." Chimed in May.

After hearing this conversation max looked up and said, "Girls are gross." Everyone sweat dropped after hearing this and excluded max out of the conversation.

Ash looked at everyone and said "I do not like-"he was interrupted by Michael.

"Right you looove her." He teased

"O YEAH, then why don't you admit that you're in love with May!" ash yelled. At this May's jaw dropped.

"What?" she said after setting her sandwich down, and heavily blushing. Michael was exasperated after hearing Ash say this.

"Uh….uhhh….I uhh…have no idea what you're talking about." He said with his face as red as May's was.

"Guy's, guy's, guy's, lets cool it with the arguing and just relax and eat our dinner." Brock said as he handed each of them a sandwich. "Ash we'll get to celadon tomorrow and you can see misty then, but until now just eat."

"Ok Brock, I guess that I can wait until tomorrow. But to set the record straight, we are just friends and I miss her."

"Ok sure." Said Michael completely embarrassed that ash had said that about him and with may right in front of her. _That wasn't cool of ash to say right in front of her, but he couldn't be more right. I have not been able to stop thinking about her since the day that I met her. I need to think of a good way to tell her because she's gotta be suspicious after hearing that. _Thought Michael as he ate his sandwich.

May sat silently eating her sandwich, occasionally stealing glances at Michael sitting across from her. As they finished eating they noticed that the sun as going down. Brock looked around and started to set up the tents close to the river. Michael and Ash went and helped him, while may started rolling out their sleeping bags. After camp was ready max got in his tent and went straight to sleep.

"Wow he must have been tired." Commented Brock. Everyone else looked over at him and nodded.

Ash yawned and stretched his arms out wide "you ready for bed Pikachu?"

"pikapi pika" (yeah ash.) Pikachu said as he jumped off his master's shoulder and curled into his sleeping bag.

May yawned "Well we've got a lot of walking to do tomorrow so I'm gonna go to bed too, night guys." She said as she walked into her tent.

"Well I'm not really tired so I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back in a little while." Michael said as he walked towards the river.

Brock was crawling into his tent as he called out "ok but come back soon, you need to get some rest for tomorrow."

Michael waved back as if to say ok while he walked off into the night.

-----

As may lie in her bed she could not help but wonder if what Ash had said earlier about Michael was true._ I cant believe what Ash said about Michael. There is no way that it could be true, but if it isn't why was he blushing like that. God I want it to be true so bad, I've been crazy about him for years but I never thought that he could feel the same about me. I mean he is two years older than me and he's famous in kanto for those damn indigo plateau championships he's won. He could have anyone that he wants, but all of those damn fan girls don't see the sweet, gentle, and caring person behind the fame that I fell in love with. They just see him as some hot celebrity they could have as another piece of arm candy. Maybe if I can get him alone I can tell him how I feel in celadon, or in pallet during Christmas. Aww who am I kidding I can't tell him because he won't feel the same way. Ugh why can't he just notice me and realize how I feel, I swear he's denser than Ash sometimes._ With all of these thoughts running through her head she decided to go outside and get some fresh air to clear her head.

It wasn't very dark outside because of the full moon. May looked at the ground and saw Ash and Pikachu laying in their sleeping bad, but noticed that Michaels was empty. She looked around the campsite and noticed he wasn't anywhere to be found. She started looking away from the campsite. As she was walking she noticed a big white tail coming from behind a tree. _That's gotta be Michaels arcanine, and Michaels gotta be with him._ As she quietly walked up she could hear Michael talking to arcanine. May hid as she quietly listened to what he had to say.

He sighed loudly as he began to speak to his oldest pokemon. "Man I'm glad that you and me can understand each other, or otherwise I might not have anyone to talk to about stuff like this. I can't stop thinking about her buddy, I know it's kinda pathetic but she's the only thing that I care about anymore. I just feel so happy when I'm with her, and when I'm not I feel so sad that I can't stand it. I don't really know what that means but I think it's because I'm in love with her." Arcanine rubbed his head on Michaels shoulder to try to comfort him, while may sat in the bushes holding back her tears. "Oh thanks buddy but I think that I'm just gonna have to tell may how I feel and get it over with." After hearing this may knew that he couldn't be talking about anyone else besides her. She slowly made her way out of the bushes and silently walked up to Michael.

"Is that true?" She asked him. She scared him nearly half to death. He jumped up in shock and asked

"Oh…..uh…may...how long...have…you...uh…been there?

"I've been here for about five minutes and I heard everything. But you didn't answer my question, is it true?"

Michael was stuck; he had no other options but to just come clean, "well…uh…yeah. I meant every word that I said. I love you more than I can even describe, and I've been in love with you since I first met you. I can't hide it or deny it anymore so yeah, I love you May."

May was at a loss for words after hearing the speech that Michael had just given her. She couldn't hold back the tears streaming down her face. She knew that Michael had meant every word that he said this was a dream come true for her. "Oh Michael," she said trying not to burst into tears. Michael put his head down knowing he was about to get rejected. "You have no idea how long that I've been waiting to hear you say that." Michaels head shot up in surprise at what he had just heard her say.

"W-what?"

"I Love you too Michael. I have for as long as I can remember. I was going to tell you eventually but I never thought that you would go for a girl like me when you have all of those fan girls following you." May couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She ran up to Michael and buried her head in his chest. "I love you so much Michael."

"I love you too may, you mean so much more to me than any of those fan girls ever will." As she hugged him he gently rubbed her back to calm her down. She looked up from his chest to see him looking down at her and gently smiling at her. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him until her lips were on his. Michael was a little surprised that May had suddenly done this but he wanted it as much as she did. All of the love that he had had for her came forth in a single passionate kiss. They eventually parted for air, and they just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Maybe we should head back before the other's wake up and notice that were not here." Michael said to May.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired, and we need to wake up in like 3 hours."

"Oh yeah, I have a feeling that we'll be sleeping in tomorrow." Michael said as they were walking back to camp.

"Ha, yeah if you think that you can keep ash away from misty for another second you're smoking something pretty damn strong."

"Yeah, you're probably right, hehe."Michael said as he got in his sleeping bag.

"Michael what are you doing?"

"I'm getting in my sleeping bag."

"Why? Don't you want to sleep with me?"

"Oh, really you want me too?"

"Mmmhhhmm."

"Ok." Michael then climbed into Mays tent with her. As they lay under her blanket she cuddled up against him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. She gradually pulled him closer feeling more and more of his warmth.

"I love you Michael."

"I love you too May." They shared one more passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep.

-----

Ash was awoken the next morning by the smell of Brock's cooking. He looked around and noticed that Michael wasn't in his sleeping bag. He walked over and sat down next to Brock who handed him and max a bowl of stew.

"Thanks man, hey have you seen Michael this morning?" Ash said to Brock with a concerned look on his face.

"No I Haven't, and for that manner where's May?"

"Oh she's probably just sleeping in like usual." Said Max with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey did Michael come back from his walk last night?" questioned Brock.

Ash looked at Brock "You know, he probably sat down and fell asleep, we should go look for him. Max go wake up May and then we'll start looking."

"Ok." Max walked over to the tent and stuck his head in. His jaw dropped when he saw his sister lying in Michael's arms. He slowly backed up and looked at Ash and Brock with a shocked look on his face. "Uh we don't need to go looking for Michael."

"Why not?" both of them asked looking at max with questioning looks on their faces. Max just pointed at the tent. Ash looked at Brock and they both stood up. They both walked over to the tent and quietly looked in. They both slowly pulled their heads out of the tent. They looked at each other, then back at the tent, then back at each other. "OH MY GOD!!!!!" they screamed.

"I know!" yelled Max. "Are they together now or something?" he asked sitting back down to his food.

As Ash and Brock sat back down to eat the rest of their food. "I can't believe that they're together," Said Ash.

"Well maybe they're not, maybe she just had a bad dream or something and he was making her feel better," Brock said with disbelief in his voice.

As he said this Michael crawled out of the tent. Ash, Brock, and Max looked at him trying to withhold their laughter. Brock snickered and said, "So uh Michael did you have a good night last night? Hehe."

Michael looked as if he had no idea what they were talking about. "Uh yeah I slept pretty good, why do you ask?"

Ash looked at him trying not to laugh and said, "So uh were you warm last night? Hehehe."

Michael looked at him like he was stupid, "Yeah I was fine. What's up with all of the weird questions guys is something wrong?"

Max couldn't hold it in any longer. He started rolling on the floor laughing. "hahahahahaha Michael we saw you with May. Hahahahahaha are you two like together now or something." He said with tears rolling down the side of his face.

Michael blushed and said, "Uh yeah, I think we might be." As he said this May crawled out of their tent. She came over and sat next to Michael. She smiled as wrapped her arms around his and placed her head on his shoulder.

Ash, Brock, and Max's jaws dropped as they saw May do this. She looked at them all and said "Yeah I think we are together now." They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Brock started crying and said "No, Michael can't have a girlfriend before me. It's not fair."

Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Brock sitting in the corner with a rain cloud over his head.

Ash looked at Michael and May and said, "Well I don't have a problem with it, do you Max?"

"No are you kidding me!" Max said in an excited tone. "I couldn't be happier, Michaels one of the best trainers that I've ever seen. This is awesome!!!"

Michael looked at him like he was crazy, "uh..thanks man but I'm really not that great."

"Are you KIDDING me, you've won the indigo plateau 3 times and the johto silver conference. You are an amazing trainer."

Ash nodded and said "yeah man you really are pretty good."

May rubbed her head against his shoulder, "mmhhmm you're amazing," she said lovingly. Brock was still crying in the corner so he didn't say anything.

Michael looked at them and said, "Thanks guys that means a lot to me." He then leaned over and kissed May on the top of her head. Ash looked around and started packing up his sleeping bag. Michael and May started putting the tents again. "Brock c'mon man we gotta get going if were gonna get to celadon by this afternoon. We're still like three hours away." Michael said patting Brock on the back.

Brock looked at him and nodded. "You're right I need to chill out, but I need to get a girlfriend of my own." Michael smiled and nodded. They got up and walked over to help pack up the camp.

After they were done packing up they started heading towards celadon. After a few hours of walking they made it to the Pokémon center. May and Max slouched on the couch as soon as they entered. May groaned as she said "ugh I can't believe we're actually here it seems like we've been walking forever."

Michael sat down next to her and said "yeah and the best part is that here we all will have a nice bed to sleep in and a nice home cooked meals to eat. I can't wait to get back to my house; it's been like 6 years since I've seen my family."

Everyone looked at him with shocked looks on their faces. "6 YEARS!!!!!" everyone shouted simultaneously.

"Yeah, the last time I was here was when Ash was going for his gym battle against Erika, but I am really looking forward to see them all again."

"How could you go 6 years without seeing your family, I don't think that I could go 6 months without seeing my mom and dad." May said looking kind of sad. Max just sat there agreeing with his sister.

"Yeah I know it's been too long, but I don't have the best history here so I don't come home that often."

May and Max looked at him with a questionable look on their faces. "What happened?" they asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"C'mon you can tell us."

"No it's one of the reasons that I left and why I barely ever come home and I don't like to talk about it. I'm gonna go for a walk I'll catch up with you guys later, then we'll head over to my house." As he said this he got up and left the center. May and Max were dumbfounded.

"Why did he leave, was it something that we said?" questioned May.

Ash and Brock looked at each other and then back at them. Ash sighed as he told them the long story of Michaels past. "Michael has a somewhat depressing past here."

May looked at him and asked "Well what could have so bad that he refuses to tell his closest friends."

"He doesn't refuse; he just hates talking about it. The only people that he has ever told about it were me, Brock and Misty. He told us the first time that we came here and we have never made him come back since I got the badge."

"Well what was it?" Max asked desperately wanting to know what made Michael feel this way.

"Ok, it's a long story but it goes like this. When Michael was 9 years old he got his first Pokémon, growlithe. He and his best friend Erika, the current gym leader, always play together and train their Pokémon. Well they went to the same school and at that school was another girl named Stacy. She had a thing for Pokémon trainers and had a crush on Michael. He asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. So they dated or whatever the hell you do when your nine years old and they fell in love with each other. Well when Michael turned 10 she dumped him for another kid in his class who got his first Pokémon. She told Michael that he was just a loser who would never be as good of a trainer as the other guy was. He was heartbroken and left celadon as soon as he could, to start his journey. He told his family and Erika that he wouldn't come back until he was a great trainer. He went around and got all his badges and placed in the best 8 in his first indigo plateau appearance. He came back home to take a break and Stacy and her newest boyfriend came to his coming home party. She told him that he was a joke and that he should quit training. Her boyfriend challenged him to prove her point for her. They had a 3v3 battle and Michael won without losing a Pokémon. She then said that she hated him and told him how much he sucked. He was upset because one of the reasons that he left in the first place was to be a great trainer so that he could get her back. He ran out of the city after seeing his family for no more than half an hour. The next two years he stayed out on his own and ended up winning the indigo plateau two years in a row. Then he met us. At this point he was kind of a celebrity but he didn't like the attention. He told us his name and started traveling with us. None of us knew that we were traveling with the reigning champion; we just assumed that he was just some random guy that we met on the road. He was nice and a great trainer, so we let him travel and get his badges with us. When we said that we were going to celadon he freaked out and tried to convince us to go to another city. We forced him to go and he unwillingly followed us. When we walked into the city and saw a poster with him on it calling him the greatest trainer to ever come out of celadon city. He quickly ripped it off the wall and rushed us to the Pokémon center, trying not to let us see the other posters of him. When we walked in everyone was staring at us. When we walked up to Nurse Joy she looked extremely surprised to see him. She said "Michael, what are you doing here? You haven't been home in two years." Me Brock and misty looked at each other and then back at him.

"Home?" we all asked.

He sighed and just nodded. Then Nurse Joy said, "Yeah he grew up here, and then one day he just left. But I guess it has worked out for him seeing as how he has won the indigo plateau for the past two years in a row."

"WHAT??!!!???!" We all screamed when he heard that. He had been traveling with us for months and had never mentioned the great victories that he had had.

He looked at us and nodded to confirm that he was indeed the champion nurse Joy said that he was. He then handed us the poster that he ripped off of the wall. It had his name on it and talked about his accomplishments. He then sat us down and explained the whole story about Stacy and how he left to prove a point and win her back, and then how she still rejected him when he came home. He then took us to his house and we met his parents and his sister. We stayed with them and then we went and got my badge. We decided to stay one more night after I won my badge. After Michael's reunion with his old friend Erika we went on our way back to his house, where we ran into a beautiful brunette girl. Brock did his normal girl crazy routine and Michael was silent and kind of hid behind us. His hat was down over his face and he looked at the ground and then she noticed him.

"Michael?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah, uh hey Stacy." He said as he slowly lifted his hat from his face and turned it around so that it was on backwards as usual. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I noticed that you luckily won the Pokémon league twice. You should really consider yourself luck that you even made past the pre-lims." She said in an extremely bitchy tone. Misty freaked out when she heard this and went to defend her friend.

"Hey who the hell do you think you a---"she was interrupted by Michael grabbing her shoulder and nodding at her as if saying I'll handle it.

"Look Stacy, I didn't come here to get insulted by you, so tell me what you want or just get the fuck away from me you two-timing bitch." We were all shocked that he had said this. We had been traveling with him for months and he had never said anything like that. Stacy was the most surprised by this and yelled at him.

"How dare you speak to me that way you pathetic excuse for a trainer. You're nothing and you'll never be as good as my boyfriend."

He chuckled and said "and how many times has he won the Pokémon league?"

"He didn't enter but that doesn't mean that you're better than him!"

"Ok then I'll prove it just like I did two years ago, go and get him."

"FINE!! Stay here and I'll be right back." She ran down the road to get her boyfriend. While she was gone Michael looked back at us. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry that you guys had to see that, that is the reason I don't come back to celadon anymore. Every time that I come here we have this conversation and then I beat her most current boyfriend to a pulp. Then she tells me how I'm nothing and about how much she hates me and how she never wants to see me again. So I just stopped coming here all together, because even though she hates me, she was the reason that I started my journey and if it wasn't for her than I might not be where I am today. So even though I don't have those feelings for her anymore, it still really hurts to hear her say those things about me and my Pokémon."

We all looked at him with sad looks on our faces and just nodded. Then she came back with her boyfriend and he continued to kick the living shit out of him. After he won she ran away saying how much she hated him as she usually did. Michael just returned his Pokémon and walked back to his house. We all followed him and comforted him back at his house. He was kind of depressed until we left celadon. Once we left he was fine and back to his happy self, we thought that if we ever went back then it would just bring up old memories, so we never came back until now. And believe it or not he was the one who suggested that we come back. He said that he wanted to see his family again because it had been too long. So that's why we're all here and are spending thanksgiving with them. But uh yeah that is why Michael hates Celadon so much."

May and Max looked at Ash with sad looks on their faces. "I-I never knew Michael had to go through that. God, is that girl really as much of a bitch as you make her seem?"

Ash looked at her and chuckled as he said, "Yeah she's a real piece of work."

As Brock thought about her he got hearts in his eyes and said, "A beautiful piece of work."

Max hit him over the back of the head and said, "How can you even think of her like that when she hurt Michael like that??!!"

"Ow, I'm just saying but hey—"was all he could say before getting distracted by the celadon nurse Joy.

Max sighed, "He's hopeless."

May looked somewhat sad for her new boyfriend and stood up, "let's go look for him, he's been gone for a while." With this they all stood up and walked out to look for their friend. Max had to drag Brock out by his ear to get him away from nurse joy.

They found him after about an hour. May rushed up to him, wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. She then looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He chuckled and said, "Hey it's good to see you too."

She smiled at him and kissed him again. The rest of the group looked and smiled. Then Ash said, "Hey it's getting a little late, so why don't we head over to you house Michael."

"Yeah alright let's go, Misty's probably already there." Michael said parting from his hug to lead the way.

As they got to Michaels house Michael was rushed by a little blonde girl. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Michael it's so good to see you again, I missed you so much. I've been taking care of the Pokémon that you left here, and I've practicing my training with them and---"Michael interrupted her.

"Hey it's good to see you too Katy, where are mom and dad, and has Misty got here yet?" he asked her

"Mmhhmm she's here and mom and dad are inside, but I forgot to tell you the ivysaur that you left here for me to take care of evolved into venasaur."

"REALLY?! That's great you must have done a great job training it."

"Yeah c'mon inside and I'll show you." She ran inside leaving them all in the front yard. Max looked up at Michael and said, "Wow, uh how old is she?"

Michael laughed at the remark and said, "She's nine just like you max. She loves Pokémon so when you're trying to talk to her just talk about them and you'll be set."

Max blushed because Michael knew that he thought that she was cute and he was embarrassed. But he was also grateful that he was helping him out. "Uh…huh...thanks I guess." He said

Michael smiled at his young friend and replied, "No problem man." After he said this they walked into the house to be greeted by his parents and a certain red headed trainer.

"Hey guys!" Misty yelled as she ran up and gave Ash a hug. She parted from the hug with her cheeks slightly pink. "Uh…so how have you guys been?"

Ash with his face just as red as Misty's said, "Great, how's being a gym leader?"

"Oh busy but my sisters said that they could take care of it while I'm gone, so I get a nice 2 month vacation with you guys. But why don't you tell me about hoenn. Brock have you been lying off of all of the girls you see?"

Everyone laughed at that question and Ash continued to tell Misty and Michael's parents about the hoenn region, and all of their adventures. "Wow sounds like you guys have met a lot of good trainers." Michael's dad said as he got out of chair and headed into the kitchen. Michael's mom leaned out of the kitchen door "dinners ready everyone" She called out to the group of teenagers sitting in the living room. "Oh and I made extra because Michael told me about how you eat Ash."

"Hu huh thanks" he chuckled

Michael and May walked into to the kitchen holding hands and sat down. Max, Brock, and Ash already knew about them so they were not surprised that they were holding hands. But Michael's sister, mom, dad, and Misty were shocked at this sight.

Misty was the first to ask about it, "Oh my God, are you two together now?"

May rested her head on his shoulder and nodded. "mmhhmmm" she said.

"Oh that's awesome; I always thought that you two had a thing for each other."

"She's really pretty, good job Michael." Chimed in Michaels sister

"Thanks Katy, I think so too." He said. She kissed him on the cheek when he said that. His mom cooed at them and said, "Aww that's so sweet my little boy has a girlfriend."

"Mom I'm 17 years old."

"Oh I know but it's still sweet."

Then his dad smiled and said, "Good work son."

Michael smiled and said "thanks dad, now let's eat."

They all nodded and proceeded to eat the delicious dinner that Michael's mom had made. After they were all done Michael showed them to their rooms and they got ready for bed. Michael and May slept in his bed, while the rest of them shared a room with four beds in it. Before they went to sleep Ash and Misty talked for hours about the gym, and his journeys. It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other and they wanted to catch up. They both had feelings for each other and wanted to tell the other, but neither of them would admit it because they were so damn stubborn. They talked about everything new in their lives until 3 in the morning before they finally went to sleep.

The next morning they were awoken by the smell of Michael's moms cooking. Today was thanksgiving and his mom had already started preparing different kinds of food for that night's dinner. Ash and Misty walked down the stairs to see all of their friends in the sitting in the living room. May was leaning against Michael with his arm around her. Max and Katy were talking about Pokémon on the other side of the couch, and Brock was sitting in a chair by himself. There was s football game on the TV that had completely entranced Michael and Brock.

May looked at Ash and Misty and said, "It's about time you two woke up, you missed break feast."

Ash looked sad, "What? We did, what time is it?"

"Around 12:15."

Michael looked back and said, "Yeah my mom's making lunch then I have some errands I need to run."

May looked up and said, "What errands?"

"Nope, can't tell you it's a secret?" he said to her playfully. "But uh Misty do you want to come with me?'

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Cause you're my friend, I haven't seen you in a year, and I could use so help." He said.

"Oh uh ok I guess."

"Cool."

Michael's mom walked out into the living room with a plate of sandwiches. "Ok everyone eat up, I made plenty."

Everyone ate their sandwiches and then Michael and Misty headed out. May was a little upset that Michael took Misty but not her. "Where do you think that they are going?" she asked.

"Well since he said that it was a secret and that he couldn't take you, my guess is that he's probably going Christmas shopping."Brock said.

"Really, ooo what do you think that he will get me?" she questioned looking very excited.

Ash thought for a second and said "I have no idea but Michael normally goes way over the top so it'll probably be good."

"What do you mean; he goes way over the top?"

Brock looked at her and smiled, "oh yeah you've never spent Christmas with us before. Michael really likes Christmas, and he usually goes way over the top when it comes to getting people presents. And he never tells anyone what he got anyone else unless they help him buy it."

Michael's dad walked in and sat down. "What are you guys talking about?"

Brock looked at him and said, "Oh we're just saying how Michael goes way over the top when it comes to Christmas."

"Oh yeah, he gets that from me. His mom always gets mad at me because she never thinks that her gifts are as good as mine."

May's expression suddenly turned from an excited expression to a worried one. "Oh no, he's gonna get me something amazing and completely show me up. I have to go out and get him something better."

Michael's dad laughed at her worry, "don't worry May, he doesn't care what he gets."

"What do you mean?"

Ash answered for him. "He doesn't care what he gets because for him, all he wants to do is to make all of us happy."

His dad continued, "He'll be happy as long as he makes you happy."

May looked worried, "Well that's great but I still need to get him something great. C'mon lets go." She grabbed Ash and Brock be the arms and rushed out of the house.

Meanwhile with Michael and Misty

"So Michael why did you really want me to come shopping with you?" Misty asked in a suspicious tone.

"Well I need your help. I've already gotten everyone all of their presents, but since me and May told each other how we felt; I wanted to get her something really special. And you're one of my best friends and a girl so I thought that you could help me find something that she would really like."

"Aww that's so sweet." She cooed.

"Yeah, yeah so will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you. C'mon lets go to the jewelry store."

"Ok. One more question."

"Shoot."

"When are you gonna tell Ash how you feel?"

Misty was shocked at this question, "WHAT?! I don't have feelings for Ash." She said blushing.

"Oh come on Misty, I've known you two for 6 years it's pretty damn obvious, you don't have to lie to me."

95Misty put her head down and blushed, "is it really that obvious?"

"Don't worry Ash is so dense, he won't ever know unless you tell him."

Misty laughed at this as they walked into the jewelry store. As they looked around Misty noticed a gold necklace with a small gold heart at the end. It was a beautiful necklace. Misty called Michael over to show it to him. "Isn't it amazing?" Misty said with her eyes shining.

"Yeah, it's perfect I'm getting it." He said without any question in his voice. "Excuse me sir, I would like to buy that necklace."

"Ok that will be 50 dollars. Are you buying this for your girlfriend?" questioned the man looking over at Misty.

Michael laughed and replied, "Yeah I am, but she's not my girlfriend. She's just helping me find something good to get."

"Oh I see." He said as he got the necklace out of the glass case. "Well whoever she is she is a very lucky girl, would you like to have it engraved?" he asked.

"Yes can you just engrave the words I love you?"

"Of course, one moment please." He left and then soon returned with the necklace. He placed it in a bag and said, "Thank you very much sir."

"No, thank you." Michael replied. He motioned to Misty and they left the store and started heading back home. On the way home Michael was the first to speak. "Why don't you just tell him?"

She was surprised at this comment but gave a simple answer. "I can't just tell him, what if he says no. If he rejects me than our friendship will be ruined completely."

"Oh you're just like me; you're just scared out of your mind of being rejected."

"Well yeah, how did you get over that fear?"

"Oh I didn't tell her that I loved her to her face. I was talking to arcanine and she snuck up behind me and listened as I talked about how much I care about her. She luckily felt the same way."

Misty smiled, "you lucky bastard." She giggled as she said.

"Yeah but it should be easy for you."

"Oh yeah and why's that?" she asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Well he definitely feels the same way about you. I'm 100 percent sure; I wasn't that sure about May that's why I'm so lucky."

"How can you be so sure that he feels the same way?"

"Oh come on, I've been traveling with you guys for 6 years. I mean it took four months of traveling to realize that you guys weren't already together. Then there was him being jealous of Danny and Rudy in the orange islands. Then you stay with him instead of going with Rudy. Then you saved his life after lugia dropped him. There was always little couple arguments to hide your feelings. I mean really, are you as dense as he is?"

"NO!!" she yelled. This was a big insult to her, being as dense as Ash, was that even possible? "I'm just scared is all."

Michael sighed, "Oh don't worry misty, I'll help you out. I'll find out how he feels and let you know."

"How are you gonna do that?" she asked

"I guarantee that May couldn't sit at home all day. They probably went out, and knowing May, she'll get it out of him. And I can get it out of her."

"Thanks Michael, this really means a lot to me."

"Hey I have been waiting for 6 years for you two to get together, and so help me God it's gonna happen."

Misty laughed at this remark and his determination to get them together. After a few more minutes they arrived home. Ash, May, and Brock arrived home at the same time that they did. Michael looked at them with a grin. He walked over to them and wrapped his arm around May. "I knew you guys couldn't just sit at home." He said in a joking tone. "So where did you guys all go?"

May smirked, "oh no I can't tell, it's a secret." She said in a very sarcastic tone.

Michael kissed her on the head and said, "Ok, I won't ask. What do you all say that we go inside and eat, I mean it is thanksgiving. And where's Max?'

May looked up and said, "Oh he stayed here and played with Katy all day, I think that he has a crush on your sister."

Everyone laughed at this comment. They then walked inside and were greeted by the smell of turkey, ham, potatoes, stuffing, and any other food that you could eat on thanksgiving. After about an hour they were all done eating. They all went and sat in the living room and started watching the night football game. Michael went into the kitchen to help his parents clean up and was followed by Ash. He pulled Michael aside and said "Hey uh Michael can I talk to you about something in private?"

Michael had a questioning expression on his face, "uh sure lets go on a walk." They started walking down the street when Ash started asking Michael questions.

"Michael, how do I get a girl to like me?"

Michael chuckled at this remark. "Is this about Misty?"

"How'd you know?"

"Trust me Ash everyone except her knows, and has known for a long time. So please take my advice when I say just go up to her and tell her how you feel."

"What?! I can't do that, she'll reject me."

"No she won't, trust me."

"How do you know? She'll probably just laugh and reject me."

"Ok Ash, think about today. I spent all day with her, do you really think that the subject of you never came up once."

"What do you mean?"

Michaels jaw dropped when he said this. "ASH, ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE!! Dude I'm trying to tell you that she told me how she felt about you, and she feels the same way that you do about her. So all you have to do is go up and tell her how you feel and you two will get together."

"Really?" Ash asked timidly

"YES REALLY!" Michael yelled.

"Ok, ok let's get back so I can tell her." A newfound confidence filled Ash as they walked back to Michael's house. But on the way back a familiar figure stopped them. She had long brown hair and a beautiful body. Ash was stunned by the person standing in front of them but Michael was just angry.

"Hello Michael, long time no see." Said the figure

Michael looked up and said, "what do you want Stacy?"

"What, after 6 years I can't just say hello?"

"You know that's not why you stopped me. The only reason that you're here is that you can tell how bad of a trainer I am and have your newest boyfriend challenge me."

"Oh Michael, you think that after 6 years I'm still doing that whole thing. No I just wanted to say hello, and meet your new girlfriend of course."

"Why do you want to meet her?"

"I want to prove to you that I am better than her so that I can have you back."

Michael couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Hahaha y-you-you're joking right."

"No I am not. After 8 years I realized that you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I was stupid to be such a bitch to you. I guess it took me seeing you with another girl to finally notice that."

"HAHAHAHAHA so now after all of these years, you decide that you want me when you realize you can't have me. You always thought that if no one else would take you, you could always come back to me as a backup. No, no, no you had your chance and now I'm in love with May, so you can go fuck yourself because there is no way that I'm ever letting her go."

Ash was shocked that he could have said this to such a beautiful girl. She was just as shocked. She had never been rejected before in her life and it hurt.

"Oh yeah?!! What does that slut have that I don't have?" she yelled.

"SHE'S NOT A SLUT, and by the way, she has a personality, she likes me for who I am not what I've done, she understands me better than anyone else I know, and she's not a shallow bitch like you."

Ash's jaw dropped even lower after he heard him call her a bitch.

"FUCK YOU MICHAEL, you're such a loser, and a horrible trainer, and I am not a shallow bitch." After she said this she turned around and walked away, back to her house.

Michael sighed and looked at Ash, "every time when I'm here, without fail, she finds me and starts the same damn argument."

Ash sighed, "yeah, I wonder what May's gonna say when she finds out about this."

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough." Michael said as they walked up to the front door of his house. They walked in to see everyone just how they left them, sitting watching the football game. They walked into the room and sat down. Michael sat next to May and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned over and rested her head on his chest. Ash went over to Misty and said, "hey...uh….mist can we go outside and talk?" His face was redder than it had ever been before.

Misty looked at him and blushed. She replied, "Uh…yeah ok." With that she got up and followed him out of the front door. Before she walked out she looked back at Michael who just winked at her. Misty and Ash started walking down the street when he started talking.

"We ran into Stacy while we were out just a few minutes ago."

Misty got a shocked look on her face, "Oh my God how's Michael?"

"Oh he's fine but I don't think that she is."

"Why not?"

"Well she came up to us and started talking about how big of a mistake she had made, and saying how she wanted him to leave May and be with her. Michael laughed in her face and told her that the only reason that she wanted him was because she couldn't have him. Then she started calling May a slut and a bitch, and Michael lost it. He told her how much May meant to him and how he would never let her get away from him."

"Aww that's so sweet that Michael would say that about May. So did she just walk away?'

"Yeah, but not without calling him a bad trainer, and other things like that. But that's not the point."

"Then what is?" asked Misty not knowing what Ash was getting at.

Ash sighed and thought to himself,_ now or never_, "Well when Michael said how he felt about May, I couldn't help but realize that that's the same way I feel about you. I-I really like you Misty, I think that I might even l-love you." Ash's face was extremely red after finally admitting his feelings to the girl that he had loved for years.

Misty's eyes shined after hearing what she had been waiting to hear for 6 years. She ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Ash was shocked to say the least, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back just as passionately. All of the emotions built up over 6 years were released in one amazing moment. They eventually had to part for air and Misty looked up at him. "If you didn't already figure it out, I love you too." She giggled as she said this and then kissed him again. Ash looked down and said, "I need to get back and thank Michael."

"Why?"

"If it wasn't for him I would have never had the courage to tell you how I felt. So if you think about it, it's because of him that we're together at all."

"Oh, then yeah we should thank him, but let's do it tomorrow it's getting late and I want to go home and go to sleep."

They walked back to the house hand in hand. They walked in the door and sat down on the couch. Ash put his arm around Misty as she rested her head on his shoulder. Michael looked over at them as Ash gently kissed the top of her head. Michael chuckled and said, "Well it's about damn time, congratulations you two."

Misty smiled at him, "Thank you Michael, for everything." She said with a very sincere tone.

He had a very satisfied look on his face and replied, "No problem, I was glad to help." He pulled May even closer to him. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After the game was over they decided to go up and go to bed. Tomorrow they would start heading towards pallet to spend Christmas with Ash's mom.

After 3 weeks of traveling the group finally made it to pallet town. Ash was the most excited of all when they finally reached his home again. "Look Pikachu were finally home."

"Pika." (Yay)

"I can't wait to get home and get some of moms cooking." With that Ash and Pikachu ran down the hill as fast as they could, leaving his friends in the dust. All of them sweat dropped and started down the hill to Ash's house. When they reached the house they were all greeted by Ash's mom and Mr. Mime.

"Oooo my little baby is finally home for the holidays. How have your journeys been going, and have you been changing your you know whats every day?"

"MOOOM!!!" he said with an embarrassed look on his face. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter except Pikachu who was rolling on the floor laughing. They all walked in and told stories of their journeys. Delia was shocked seeing May in Michael's arms, and Misty in Ash's.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Misty, Ash, Are you two a couple, and same question for May and Michael?" Delia asked with a suspicious look on her face.

Michael and May looked at each other and then back up at her and simply nodded. Misty rubbed her head against Ash's shoulder. "Yep, what gave us away?" Misty asked.

"Well I just assumed because of the way you guys were acting around each other." Delia then got an extremely happy look on her face. "This is so great!!!!! I always knew that you two were perfect for each other. And you two too, oh I'm so excited."

As Delia was gushing on about how they were all perfect for each other the door bell rang. It was Professor Oak. "Hey everybody how goes the training?"

Everyone looked up at him and in unison said, "great."

"Oh, that's good. Say Ash and Michael when are you going to come see all of your Pokémon again."

Michael responded for both of them, "Oh we were thinking of stopping by tomorrow, if that's ok with you."

"Oh of course, I'm sure that they'll all be very excited to see you all again."

"Great!"He said as he sat back down next to May.

The next few hours were spent telling the rest of their stories about battles, competitions, how the two couples got together. After catching up they all went to bed to get some rest. They needed as much energy as they could get because the next day was Christmas Eve.

The next morning they were all sleeping soundly until they were awoken by Mr. Mime dusting them all. Ash and Misty were the first to be awoken.

"Mr. Mime mime"

"Ahh ahh mimey knock it off" yelled Ash

"Mr. Miiiiime"

"Ugh, Fine well get up, c'mon Misty lets go get everyone else up and then go eat."

Misty slowly got up and rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Ugh what time is it?" She questioned sleepily

"Uhh 10:30."

"Wow I guess we slept in."

"Ha, yeah."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone else was already up and sitting in the living room. Brock looked at them and smirked. "Morning you two, late night?" he said in a dirty tone.

Misty proceeded to hit him over the head with her mallet. "No! we were just tired." No one else made any remarks due to fear of the mallet. After Ash and Misty got something to eat and got cleaned up they all went to professor oaks lab. When they got there Ash and Michael were tackled by all of the Pokémon that they had left there. There was a long reunion, and Max took his time studying every Pokémon that Ash and Michael had ever caught. After they were done they went and said hi to professor oak. Professor oak accompanied them when they went back to Ash's house. When they returned home Delia gave them a list of things to do and decorate before tomorrow. Brock and Delia made cookies, Misty and May decorated the tree, and Michael, Max, and Ash decorated the walls and the front yard. Professor oak was sitting on the couch, enjoying a cup of coffee when Michael asked him to help with something outside.

"So Michael, what is it you need my help with? Everything looks done out here to me."

"It is professor; I don't need your help. I needed to ask you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well you know those special presents that I left with you. I just needed to make sure that they are all ok."

"Oh yes, they are fine and I will bring them over tomorrow morning."

"Great, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Oh, it is no trouble at all, really I'm glad to help."

They walked inside to see that all of the decorations were ready. Everyone then put all of their presents under the tree. After they were done they all went to eat their dinner. While they were eating May looked over to Michael, "So Michael, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Oh no, I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise. But trust me all of you will be pleased."

"Come on, you're not even going to tell your girlfriend" she said giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"I can't, trust me though, it worth waiting. Right professor."

"Oh yes, Michaels been keeping his presents at my lab, trust me you will all be pleased.

They walked into the family room and then they all went to bed. They were all exhausted from the chores that they had done earlier, so they went to bed early. As May and Michael got to bed May was just as persistent.

"Please tell me what you got me." She begged pulling at his jacket.

Michael chuckled and said, "No May, you can wait one night."

"No I can't, I'm so excited. Tell you what I'll give you my super special present now if you just tell me what you got me."

"There are three reasons why I can't. One, I got you 3 things not just one. Two, I don't want your super special present until tomorrow because I like surprises. And three, they wouldn't be as special if I gave them to you now, instead of tomorrow. So can you please just wait one more night, for me?"

May looked a little sad. She knew that she was beaten. "Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow, but how about I give you a little preview of your super special present." She said in a seductive tone as she slowly started unbuttoning her shirt.

Michaels jaw dropped, "uhh well now I think I know what it is."

"Oh well," she said as she dropped her shirt on the floor, exposing her black bra. She pressed her chest against Michael as she passionately kissed him. Then she pulled away, "you can have the rest tomorrow, how about we go to sleep."

Michael adjusted his jeans to hide his excitement. "Uh y-yeah o-ok."

They got into bed and she wrapped him in her arms. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled against him until she was comfortable. "Goodnight Michael, I love you." She kissed his neck.

"I love you too, but you know that was torture." He said as he kissed her head.

"Yeah I know." She said giggling. "Goodnight."

"night." He said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning everyone was awoken by Max jumping on their beds yelling "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!"

Everyone walked into the living room getting ready for Christmas morning. Professor oak had come earlier that morning and was already there with Michael's secret presents. Delia had brought in a plate of Christmas cookies and sat down to watch the kids open presents. Misty walked over to the tree and handed everyone their present from her.

Her present for Brock was a book called a guide to picking up girls. Everybody laughed and Brock was extremely excited. "YES!!! Now I'm sure to get a girlfriend."

Max sighed, "Why did you need to encourage him?" Everyone laughed more and then misty motioned for May to open her present. May received a beautiful red dress that came down to her knees.

She gasped at the sight of it. "Oh my God, it's amazing. Thank you so much Misty."

"You're welcome, alright Michael your turn."

She handed Michael a medium sized box. He opened it and smiled at what he saw. "A new hat, thanks Misty, I really needed this. My current hat is a little old."

"Yeah that's why I got it, I don't think that I've seen you without it on in the six years that I've known you." She laughed as she said.

"Yeah, it's always kinda been one of my things." He said as he took off the old one and put on the new one. "So how does it look?"

"Great, don't you think so everybody?" Everybody nodded. "Ok max you turn."

Max ripped off the wrapping paper in excitement. "WOW COOL, a book with a description of every kind of Pokémon known to man. Awesome thank you."

"No, problem. That just leaves you Ash." Ash smiled and opened his present. It was a photo album with pictures of them on their journey before Misty left the group. "Wow thanks Mist; this really means a lot to me."

"I thought that you would like it." She said as she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Brock stood up, "ok guys my turn." He handed everyone a box. They all opened them at the same time. Max got another book about Pokémon, and everyone else got jars of special Pokémon food designed for each Pokémon that they had with them. "Wow, thanks Brock." Everyone said in unison

"No problem. Oh and Pikachu don't forget that I forgot about you." He said as he handed him a bottle of ketchup.

"PIKA PIKA!!!" he jumped on Brock and took it away from him.

"You're welcome buddy."

Max was eight so he didn't have any money for presents. So Ash went next. He handed everyone a small box with their names on it. Misty opened hers first. It was a small necklace with a golden tentacruel on it.

"Oh my God Ash, it's beautiful."

"I thought that you would like it."

"I love it." She then pulled Ash into a passionate kiss right in front of everyone. Everyone awwww'd and then continued opening their presents. Michael went next. He unwrapped his present to find a picture frame with a picture of him, Ash, Misty, and Brock standing in front of the silver conference stadium. Michael was holding the trophy and smiling, Misty was doing the peace sign, Brock was giving Michael a nuggie and ash was posing with his hand behind his head next to misty. It was a happy memory in their long journey.

"Wow thanks man, this is great."

"Yeah, Man I thought that you should have that picture next to the trophy back at your house."

"Yeah that's a great idea thanks."

The rest of them opened their presents. Brock got a book titled 101 pick-up lines that never fail, Max got another book about Pokémon training and battling, and May got special pokeblock for all of her Pokémon.

May went next. She was excited to give Michael his present but she saved his for last. Misty got a light blue dress similar to the one that she had gotten. Ash, Brock, and Max all got new swimsuits. May then handed a box to Michael.

"I uh hope you like it." She said timidly

He unwrapped it to find an amazing gold watch. His jaw dropped when he saw this. He took it in his hand and noticed that his name was engraved on the back.

"Wow May, this is incredible. I-I don't know what to say."

"Yeah Ash and Brock told me that you always go way over the top so I decided to go over the top for you for a change. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it, it's great. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But now it's your turn, if I wait one more second I think that I might explode."

Michael laughed and said, "Ok, ok, you've been patient, I guess I'll go now."

Michael stood up to address the group. "Ok everyone I know that I usually go over the top with my gifts, but this year I went WAY over the top. I wanted to because you guys have all stuck by me, and I wanted to show you all how much I appreciate it. So I got all of you 3 things." Michael handed everyone except Max a box. Max looked disappointed but Michael quickly took care of that. "Don't worry Max; all of your presents are tied together, so you need to wait a little longer." Max nodded.

Everyone opened their first presents. The guys got silver watches, that were not as nice as his new one, and the girls got gold charm bracelets with charms of every Pokémon that they had already on them.

"Wow this is great man, thanks." Brock said

"Yeah these are awesome." Added in Ash

Misty and Mays eyes shined as they put their bracelets on. "Michael these are beautiful" the girls said at the same time.

"I'm glad that you all like them. Now for part two." He handed everyone a second box. Max, Brock, and Ash opened their presents first. They were all books. Ash's was a complete strategy guide to Pokémon battles. Brocks was everything Pokémon breeders need to know, it had everything from grooming to pokeblock. And Max's was called everything a beginning trainer should know. They all thanked him and looked at Misty to open hers. She did and inside was another beautiful blue dress.

"Yeah, May helped me out with that one."

"Well it's beautiful, thank you, and thank you May."

"Don't worry about it; I think that I have good taste."

Michael looked at her and handed her a box. "Misty helped with yours too."

She opened the box to find a beautiful gold necklace with a heart on it. Her eyes teared up when she read the inscription on the back of it.

"Oh my God." She said almost crying. "I love you too." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared. Michael was shocked and it took him a second to react but he soon returned the kiss with just as much passion.

He pulled away from the kiss, "wow now I wonder what's gonna happen after you get part 3."

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Oh I think you know."

Michael then broke the hug and started talking to everyone again. "Ok guys for the last part we need to go outside." Everyone followed him out of the back door and he handed all of them one more box. Then he went over to Max and handed him his other present.

"Ok everyone let max go first because he hasn't opened as many as you guys." Everyone nodded as max opened the box. All that was inside was a pokeball.

"A pokeball?" he questioned

"No, not a pokeball throw it out."

Max instantly got excited and threw the pokeball. A growlithe appeared and ran up to max.

"Wow you got me a growlithe; this is the best present ever!!!! Thank you so much, this is so cool!!!" He couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Yeah, my first Pokémon was a growlithe. They are really loyal and easy to train Pokémon, so I thought that it would be great first Pokémon for you."

"Oh this is awesome thank you so much!!!"

"Aren't you gonna open the other one?" Max nodded and opened the second package.

"Oh wow my own pokedex and 5 pokeballs!!! This is great now I'm an actual trainer like you guys are."

"Yeah I thought that you've been on this journey and gotten to see all of our Pokémon, so I thought that it was only fair that you get to have and catch your own Pokémon. I mean we are on a Pokémon journey."

Max ran up and hugged Michael as tightly as he could. "Thank you so much, this is great, I'm finally a Pokémon trainer. I promise that I'm gonna be as good as you some day."

Michael looked down and smiled, "don't try to be as good as me. Try to be better than me." Max looked up and nodded. Michael then remembered something, "oh hold on." Michael ran into the house and then back out a few moments later. "I almost forgot, no trainer is complete without their own hat." He then placed his old hat on max's head. Max got excited again and thanked him. He then went to play with growlithe while the others opened their last presents.

May wrapped her arms around Michael's and said, "That was really sweet what you did for my brother."

"Oh don't worry about it. Now Brock, your turn." Brock nodded and pulled the pokeball out of the box. He threw it out to reveal a golem. Brock got two hearts in his eyes and ran over to greet his new rock Pokémon.

"Oh this is so awesome; I've always wanted a golem. Thanks man."

"No problem, Misty your turn." Misty smiled and threw the pokeball out to reveal a tantacruel. Misty almost had a heart attack when she saw it.

"OH MY GOD, It's so cute." She ran over to Michael and gave him the hardest hug she could. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou so much I love it!!!!!!!!!" she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran up to meet her new Pokémon.

Michael laughed and motioned for May to go next. She threw out a pokeball to reveal a beautiful milotic. May freaked out and had a similar reaction to Misty's, but instead of a peck on the cheek she gave him a full out kiss on the lips.

"This is supposed to be the most beautiful Pokémon in the world, so I thought that it would be good to use in contests."

"Oh it's gonna be great, it's so beautiful, I can't wait to use it." She broke the hug and went to see it.

Then Michael turned to Ash, "now yours was a hard decision for me. You're like me and train all kinds of Pokémon so I didn't know what to get, but then I remembered that you use a lot of speed attacks, so I went for one of the fastest Pokémon that I could find. So go ahead."

Ash was so excited to see what Pokémon waited for him. He tore through the box and threw out a pokeball to reveal a scizzor. "OH YEAH, a scizzor, this is so awesome. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Ash then ran over to meet his new Pokémon. Michael looked at everyone and at all of their faces and could tell how happy he had made them. "So what do you think guys, did I do alright?"

Everyone looked him with their jaws lower than their knees. In unison they all shouted "ARE YOU KIDDING, THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!!!!"

Michael sighed, "That's a relief, I really wanted this year to be special."

They all called back their Pokémon and walked over to Michael. They all thanked him one more time before they walked inside. The rest of the day was pretty relaxed; they watched Christmas specials and enjoyed their gifts. Then Michael stood up. "Ok I almost forgot but I have one more thing for Misty."

Misty looked up and said, "really what is it?'

"Well it's not a material present but I think that you'll like it."

She was confused. "What is it?"

"Well I had a feeling that you and Ash would get together during your visit, and it would kill me to see you go back to cerulean have to be away from each other. So I called your sisters and convinced them to run the gym again so that you could travel with us again." Misty's eyes started to water. Michael thought that he had done something wrong and tried to undo what he just did. "But if you not comfortab-----"he was interrupted by Misty hugging him again. She was crying in his chest, but they were tears of joy, not of sadness.

"Michael, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. This was better than any present that you could have gotten me. You really are one of the best friends that I have ever had."

"Glad to have you back Misty." Was all Michael could say. Misty ran over to Ash and kissed him heavily. She was happy that she didn't have to leave the only boy she ever loved, and the best friends that she had ever made.

May came up behind Michael and hugged him from behind. "That was a really nice thing to do for them."

"Yeah I know." He replied.

"You know, you still haven't gotten my super special present yet." She said in a seductive tone. Michael's eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. He followed her as she led him into the bedroom.

As they walked into the bedroom, May shut and locked the door. She wanted to make sure that they were not disturbed during the special event that was to come.

They were both really nervous. Neither of them had ever done this before, and they didn't know if they could please their partner. Michael gave a slight smile as he looked up at May. "Are you ready?" he asked timidly.

She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm ready as long as you are."

Michael took a deep breath and nodded at her. He pulled her into a powerful kiss. This wasn't like any kiss that they had shared before; this was a very lustful one. Their tongues battled inside each other's mouth.

Michael's hands that were rested around her waist slowly drifted downward. He started gently squeezing and rubbing her perfect butt. She let out a small moan of pleasure as he did this. She pulled her arms back to her and brought them to her chest. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her bra. She threw her shirt to the other side of the room as she wrapped her arms back around Michael's neck.

Michael slowly removed his hands from her butt and brought them to the front of her pants. He unbuttoned them and pushed them down to the floor. May stepped out of them, now only wearing her bra and panties. Michael parted from the kiss to remove his own shirt. As he exposed his muscular body, and threw his shirt to the side. He went back into the kiss, but this time he started making his way to the bed.

They fell onto the bed, with May on top, still locked in this lustful kiss. Michael moved his way up the bed so that he was sitting up against the headboard. Michael's hands were all over May. He rubbed her back as she grinded up against him. He could feel her erect nipples through her bra, and she could feel his erection through his jeans. Michael bought his hands upward and unclipped her bra. May broke the kiss and sat up straddling him. She removed her bra exposing her perky, medium sized breasts.

She bit her fingertip playfully and asked, "So Michael, what do you think?"

Michael was speechless at the sight of her perfect breasts, "They're incredible." Were the only words Michael could get out. May giggled as she pressed herself back against him. The feeling of her naked breast on him was incredible.

May started to kiss his neck. She slowly moved her kisses downward, making sure to get as much of his great body as she could. She made it to a little below his bellybutton, and then unbuttoned his pants. She brought her mouth down and slowly unzipped his pants with her teeth. She pulled them down to reveal the bulge in his boxers. She removed his boxers only to have his erection pop out and stand straight up in front of her face. She gaped at the size. She had not expected for him to be as big as he was.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you Michael; you have a pretty big one." May had never seen one before, and had no idea what the average size was, but Michael enjoyed the compliment so she went with it.

Michael let out a sigh of relief, but then tensed up as she started rubbing his dick with her hand. She rubbed his shaft up and down loosening her grip as she reached the bottom, and tightening it as she reached the top. Michael's breathing started getting faster as she stroked his dick. Then she put the head in her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down his dick, while every now and then giving it a good suck. She noticed how sensitive the head was, so whenever she was near the top she used her tongue to rub it. Michael hissed in pleasure. He loved the feeling of her mouth around his dick. It was warm and moist, and just felt soooo good. Michael was quickly approaching his climax and thought that he needed to tell May.

"Oh God, May, I'm gonna, oh God." Was all he could manage to get out. The pleasure was too great for him to get a full sentence in. May opened her eyes as she was sucking his dick. She turned her gave to him and winked to reassure that she knew what was coming.

"AHHH MAYY!!!" Michael yelled as he came. May was a little surprised at first because now there were two things in her mouth. Michael's dick, along with a warm liquid. May, not really knowing what else to do, swallowed it all. She pulled away and licked the rest of it off of his dick. She looked up at a very satisfied Michael and smiled. "So Michael how did that feel?" she asked as if she already knew the answer. Michael smiled at her as she crawled back up to him.

"That was incredible, but now it's tour turn." He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over so that he was the one on top. He kissed her neck as he pulled off her panties. Michael made his way down to her breasts and started sucking on the right nipple. He rubbed and tweaked the left as he fondled it. May liked the tingly feeling on her nipples and started to moan. Michael started making his way down, kissing her stomach on the way to her pussy.

His head was now in between her legs. Her vagina was soaking wet as he placed his tongue on it. He slowly moved his tongue up and down her pussy making her moan in pleasure. She liked the way his tongue felt on her. It was soft and warm, and was hitting all of the right spots.

He then started to lick her clit. He gently stroked it with his tongue, making May scream in enjoyment. Her toes curled up and she wrapped he legs around his shoulders. She couldn't control herself anymore. Her legs had a mind of their own. She gripped the bed next to her as she screamed in pleasure.

Michael was satisfied with himself, knowing that he had caused this in her. She came and Michael licked all of the juices from her pussy up. He made his way back up to her. She was still shaking in pleasure.

"Now how did that feel?" He questioned as she looked back at him. She kissed him in response and rolled back on top of him. She rested her wet pussy slightly above his dick, as she started to kiss him again. She grinded herself against him, making him hard once more. She moved up, giving Michael full access to her breasts again. He sucked at her nipples and fondled her breasts.

Michael was loving this. He loved having her breasts in his mouth. She pulled away and moved back down, preparing to let him enter her. She knew that it was going to be painful her first time, but she was willing to do it for him. She took one of his hands in hers, and his hard dick in the other. She positioned it upward and slowly slid onto it. May's face grimaced in pain as she slid all the way down onto his dick.

"AHHH!" she yelled in pain.

"May, May what's wrong? Are you ok?" Michael asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just give me a minute so that I can get used to the size."

They sat there for what seemed like hours. She smiled and looked down at him. "It's ok now; all of the pain is gone. I'm gonna go slow at first ok?"

Michael nodded. She slowly moved up and down. Her pussy felt warm and moist around his dick. She was very tight, and that just made it more enjoyable for Michael. She started to moan as her speed increased. She was bouncing up and down on his dick, her breasts jiggled more and more as she increased the speed. This felt so good for her, she couldn't control herself. Her back arched as she screamed out his name.

"OH YES!! MICHAEL!!! OH YEAH, AHH AHHH MICHAEL, YES!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was reaching her climax, but she didn't want it to over yet. She slowed down her pace and pulled off of him.

Michael laid her on her back and started kissing her. After a few minutes he grabbed his dick and inserted it into May's wet pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust his dick in and out of her. She cried out his name in pleasure as she began to reach her climax once more. Her legs tightened their hold around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Her insides went crazy as she hit her orgasm.

"AHH MICHAAAAAAEL!!!!!" she screamed as her juices came out of her onto Michael's dick. This was too much for him to take.

"OHHH MAAAY!!! UHHH" he yelled as he exploded in her pussy. He shot his load all up inside her. Their orgasms lasted for a long time, but when they were finished Michael laid down next to May. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest.

Michael looked down at her. He noticed a very satisfied smile on her face, which gave him a little relief. Hi kissed the top of her head and said, "Please tell me that that was as good for you as it was for me."

She giggled a little and looked back up at him, catching his gaze with her own. "You have no idea." She responded.

Michael gave her a loving kiss on the lips, "I love you so much May."

"I love you too Michael, merry Christmas." She said before kissing him again. They just laid there basking in the moment of what had just happened until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day the group left Ash's house and boarded the fairy to the hoenn region. Only this time Ash wasn't just with a group of his best friends. He finally had the one he cared about most in the world. He finally was with the girl that he had loved since the beginning of his journey. He was with the girl who stuck beside him the entire way, supporting him and making him do his best, until she was taken away. She was finally backed where she belonged. Ash had Misty, and Misty had Ash. They would never be forced to part again, they would be together for the rest of their lives, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
